Monolayers of nanostructures (e.g., quantum dots) can serve as components of a variety of optoelectronic devices such as LEDs and memory devices (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,785 to Flagan et al. entitled “Aerosol silicon nanoparticles for use in semiconductor device fabrication”). Methods for producing such monolayers include growing quantum dots in situ on a solid by molecular beam epitaxy, and exploiting phase-segregation between aliphatic surfactants on quantum dots and aromatic conjugated organic materials deposited on the dots (Coe et al. (2002) “Electroluminescence from single monolayers of nanocrystals in molecular organic devices” Nature 450:800-803). However, the former technique is difficult to scale up to form large numbers of monolayers, and the latter technique produces a layer of nanostructures embedded in or disposed on a thick organic matrix whose presence is undesirable in many device fabrication processes.
Methods for simply and reproducibly forming nanostructure monolayers are thus desirable. Among other aspects, the present invention provides such methods. A complete understanding of the invention will be obtained upon review of the following.